This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 61/656,780, filed Jun. 7, 2012.
The invention is generally related to greeting cards including die cut pieces which are designed to be easily and quickly removed from the greeting card by hand and without the need for scissors or other cutting tools, and assembled into a three dimensional toy or other object. The greeting card industry has included a constant effort to add value and interest to greeting cards beyond the initial reading of a new card. One desire is to provide a greeting card which can become a functional article without the need for glue, tape, staples or other connectors. Accordingly, an improved greeting card including die cut and pre-folded structures is provided, which allows the user to easily remove the components of a toy from the plain card and assemble them without tools, connectors or tape into a three dimensional toy.